The Phantessa of the Ballet
by The Poisoned Doughnut Of DOOM
Summary: The story that explains the strange happenings at the Royal Italian Ballet. Terrorized by a caped, masked, women. A hilarious parody of the musical. Please note that the parody is SUPPOSED to sound really stupid.
1. Prolouge

_**The Phantessa of the Ballet**_

_**Prologue**_

A carriage pulls up in front of a building in Firenze, Italy. A banner stretches over the door.

Public Auction Today **Asta In Pubblico Oggi**

The driver of the carriage helps an old woman out. She is dressed in black. She leans on the arm of the driver as she stumps into the dipladated theatre.

"Sold!" the auctioneer cries as she enters. "To the gentleman down in front! Lovely buy! You'll be happy, signor!"

"Now," he continues, "Lot 665, a bear in a snow globe, wearing a vest, and playing a harp! Discovered in this very theater! Plays music still!"

"Showing here!" He places the snow globe on the podium. After a few twists on the knob, the bear begins to move. His paws move over the strings of the harp. Gentle music pours out of the snow globe.

"Let's start the bidding at, hmmmmm, 15!"

The old woman raises her hand.

"20?"

An old man raises his hand.

"25, Signor Giry?"

The old woman looks at Signor Giry (Madame Giry). He smiles and shakes his head.

"Well then!" the auctioneer says. "20, selling once, selling twice! Sold! To Signora Viscountess di Firenze!"

The old woman takes the snow globe and cradles it in her arms.

"Well signors and signora's! Lot 666! A crystal mobile in shards!"

Signor Giry and the old woman look at the cloth covering a pile of something huge.

"Well, we have been informed that this is the very mobile that once hung from the ceiling of this very theatre! The very one that crashed in the infamous diaster! Now, we have repaired it!"

"Showing here!" The auctioneer whisked the cloth off the mobile. Men in the balconies pulled on ropes, carrying the mobile to its lofty position hanging from the ceiling.

As the mobile moves higher, the dipladated theatre is restored. Gone are the cobwebs. The dust disapears. The gold shimmers, the marble gleams.

Even the age in the faces of the onlookers disapears, as they are taken back in time to Firenze, Italia, 1832.


	2. Carl's Tantrum

_**Capitola One**_

"_This medal from our warriors,_

_From our warriors_

_From our armies as they march!"_

Penelope (Piangi) finishes her solo and leaps to the center of the stage. The chorus picks up begins to sing. Carl (Carlotta), whose costume is the most elaborate, leaps and twirls.

"_With dancing and music and food_

_Today we celebrate_

_Hannibal's army is crushed_

_Beat the drums_

_Caeser comes!"_

"_Glad to return from the land we hate_

_Their awesome land I take"_

"Signors, signorinas, I have an announcement," declares Singnorina Le Flub (Monsieur Le Fevre), who owns the Royal Italian Ballet. "I must say I am retiring…"

Here all the dancers exchange money, for they had all bet on when Le Flub was retiring.

"Ahem," Le Flub continued. "I'm retiring because I lost the Royal Italian Ballet in a bar bet with these two ladies. Meet the new owners of the Ballet, Signorinas Andrea and Francine!" (Andre and Firman)

Everyone clapped.

Signorina Andrea cleared her throat. "We have the great honor to introduce our new patrocinatore, the honored Viscoutness di Firenze!"

"It's Rowina (Raoul)," Christopher (Christine) breathed. "Before my mother died. At the cottage on the cliff. We were young lovers together. She called me Small Simon."

"Christopher, she's beautiful!" Matthew (Meg) whispered.

"My family is happy to support an art, especially the world known Royal Italian Ballet."

Everyone clapped again.

Rowena and the rest of the managers left, walking right by Christopher.

"She wouldn't remember me," Christopher said to Matthew.

"She didn't notice you," he replied.

"Back in place!" Signor Giry yelled.

Everyone ran back to their places and began to dance again. When the song was over, Carl yelled, "All day long! All they want is the singing! Bene, why is no one ever wanting the dancing men?"

"You!" he yelled and pointed accusingly at Le Flub. "You puposely cut out my dancing! Well, then. Let's cut out all my dancing! Bene, what do you think now? Ciao, I'm leaving!"

The dancers sighed and waited for the performance to end.

Andrea and Francine gaped at Le Flub.

"Wuh, what do we do?"

"Kiss ass. Go on, dai, fallo, kiss ass!"

"Signor, angel of dance!" Andrea cried.

Carl stopped.

"The Singor must know that he is the very soul of dance!" Francine groveled.

"Sí, sí, sí," Carl yelled.

"Would the Signor honor us with the ballet solo from Act 2?" Andrea flattered him.

Carl preened. "Carl sees that he is truly appreciated! Sí, I will dance!"

He took his place on the stage. Signora Racer (Monsieur Reyer), the conducter, began to conduct the music.

Carl sang and danced.

"_Remember you_

_I will remember you_

_Whatever else that I may do_

_And I hope that you w- aaaaah!"_

A large carboard pillar fell on top of Carl. He screamed girlishly as the stagehands labored to pull it off. A caped woman slipped off the catwalk.

"She's here, the Phantessa of the Ballet (Phantom of the Opera)!" Matthew whispered.


	3. Christopher's Debut

Captiola Two 

"That's it!" Carl screamed. "I will not dance where I am not appreciated! Ciao, I'm leaving for real!"

"No!" wailed Andrea. "Now what?" she asked Francine.

"I don't know what to do! All we can do is refund the tickets!"

"I'd rather die!" yelled Andrea. "I'd rather fill the spot with a novice with secret talent than _return_ money!"

"Well then," said Signor Giry. "I suggest you fill the spot with Christopher. He's been taking tutorage."

"Well," said Andrea. "It is better than nothing. Very well, dance of us."

Christopher nervously went to center stage. He got into the first position.

"_Remember you_

_I will remember you_

_Whatever else that I may do_

_And I hope that you will_

_Remember me too"_

He looked to Signor Giry for encouragement. He beckoned furiously. Christopher grinned and danced harder. He was as good at the performance.

"_And though you leave_

_And we must part_

_You always will be in my heart_

_In my dreams I will always_

_Remember you_

_Remember when the rivers ran clean_

_Remember when the flowers bloom_

_Remember you, I will remember you_

_When flowers wilt_

_When summer fades and dies_

_And then the winter thrives_

_Remember you, I will remember you_

_Whatever you and I may do"_

Christopher stopped in the final pose. The applause sounded like thunder. He smiled in happiness.

"Encore, encore!" the crowd cheers. Christopher leaped back into place.

"_And though you leave_

_And we must part_

_You will always be in my_

_Heart"_


	4. Tutor of Dance

Capitola Three 

Matthew found Christopher in the chapel.

"_Why on earth have you been crying?_

_You know you were perfect_

_I only beg you,_

_What's your secret_

_Who has taught you dancing?"_

"_Mother once spoke of a tutor_

_I used to pray she'd appear_

_Now when I dance I can feel her_

_And I know she's there_

_Here in this chapel_

_She calls me loudly_

_Somehow inside, hidden_

_Somehow I know that she is with me_

_She, the unseen dancer"_

"_I watched you dance from the shadows_

_Ignoring all the applause_

_I see you dance in the spotlight_

_But the dance is not yours"_

"Matthew," Christopher said. "Who else could be teaching me? Who? I know it's my mother."

Christopher went to his dressing room. Rowina was waiting for him.

"Rowina!"

She grinned at him. "Small Simon. I never thought I'd see you here. But I'm glad you are. Come, Christopher. We can catch up during dinner."

"No," Christopher said. "My tutor is very strict."

"I'll get you back before late," Rowina laughed. "I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

"Rowina, wait!" Christoper yelled.

He sighed as Rowina left the room. Suddenly, all the candles blew out though there was no breeze.

A booming voice filled the room.


	5. The Closet Tutor of Dance Reprise

Capitola Four

"_Impertint girl, this crony of fad, _

_Lounging in your splendor_

_Oblivious boob,_

_This bold young supplicant_

_Taking my victory_

_Tutor, I see you_

_Dance, I'm watching_

_Stay with me here_

_Help me_

_Tutor, my will is frail_

_Forgive me_

_Cross the threshold, Tutor_

_Favorable child,_

_You will see me_

_See how I hide by the night_

_Look at your clothes in the closet_

_I am there within_

_Tutor, of dance,_

_Chaperon and escort_

_Cede to me your granduer_

_Tutor of dance_

_Withhold no more_

_Come with me, my tutor_

_I am your tutor of dance_

_Come with me tutor of dance"_

Christopher heard Rowina trying to get back in his room.

"Christopher!" she yelled.

"_I am your tutor of dance_

_Come with me tutor of dance"_

"Whose is that voice in there!" Rowina yelped. "Christopher! Christopherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"_Come with me tutor of dance" _


	6. The Phantessa of the Ballet

Capitola Five

The Phantessa of the Ballet led Christopher down to her lair.

"_Each night she comes for me_

_Each day I forget_

_What happens every night_

_I follow yet_

_It's something in her eyes_

_I cannot see_

_The Phantessa of the Ballet will come_

_But why for me_

_You dance again with me_

_To the strange song_

_I've taught you all you know _

_To please the throng_

_And when you dance with me_

_You must agree_

_The Phantessa of the Ballet knows me_

_From each degree_

_The ones that see you_

_Will always scream_

_I dance the dance for you_

_I am the screen_

_Though no one sees my work_

_You know it's true_

_The Phantesssa of the Ballet will dance_

_Will dance through you_

_In all your dream of me_

_You always saw_

_What lies behind the hood_

_The blanks you draw_

_I know you long to see_

_What you cannot know_

_The Phantessa of the Ballet can't show_

_What lies below_

_Now dance, my angel!_

They had arrived in her lair. Christopher began to dance.

_Dance!_

He danced harder.

_Dance!_

He danced harder.

_Dance for me!_

Chrisopher danced harder than he'd ever danced in his life. HE even did the move he never could before.

Capitola Six


	7. Off With Her Mask

**Capitola Six**

"Excellent!" Erika cried. "Wonderful! Radiant! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to knock you out with the ridiculously oversized hammer!"

Erika hefted a large hammer, and smacked Christopher. She laid him unconsious on the couch and went to her mini-stage. She started working out a new routine.

When Christopher woke up, he groaned and held his head.

"I don't remember anything!" he moaned. "I'll go ask that strange, masked woman over there. Hmm, wonder why she's dancing?"

Christopher skipped over to the woman, still dazed by the hammer.

"Um, excuse me? Er, I seem to find myself in a weird place I've never seen before? Mind helping me a bit?"

"Oh, good Christopher. You're awake. Now, let's work on your plies, they need some work."

"But…"

"If you do well, I'll give you some candy." Erika swung a bag of chocolate in his face.

"Okey-dokey!" Christopher hummed and skipped on the stage with Erika. He was still experiencing some side effects of the hammer.

Christopher tripped and knocked into Erika.

"Oopsy-daisy," he said as Erika's mask fell off. "Wow, you're hot."

"AAaaEEEEeeIIiiii!" Erika shreiked. "Don't look at me! Don't look at my face! My horrible, horrible face! AAAaaaaaHHHHhhhhhhhh!"

"Uhh," Christopher said. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're kinda the hottest girl I ever met."

"Get out of here!" Erika screamed. "Never look at my horrible face again!"

Christopher scrambled to get back to his room.

"Wait till I tell Matthew about this!" he squealed happily.


	8. Major Domo

**Capitola Seven**

Andrea and Francine were busy trying to pacify Carl.

"How could you?" Carl wailed. "How could you replace me!"

"We didn't have a choice!" Andrea wailed back. "I'd rather have you back than _what's_-her-name."

"It's Christopher," Francine told him. She was busy reading a letter sealed with a wax stamp.

"Odd name for a girl," Andrea remarked.

"Christopher's a man, Andrea."

"That so? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Have you gotten a note like this?" Francine brandished the letter.

"No, and I checked my mail every day last week."

"Really?" Francine asked. "because I found this in _my_ coat pocket." She handed a letter similar to hers to Andrea.

"Oh, yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh," Andrea said. "I borrowed your coat to meet some guys I met at a bar."

Francine swelled up. "You took my coat to meet guys? How dare you! Get your own coat!"

"I can't!" Andrea whined. "It caught on fire."

"Gah, let's just get back to the notes. Mine tells me to 'Get the hell out of my Ballet.'"

"Mine says…" Andrea said, skimming her note for a command, "Ah, here we are. 'Get your fat ass out of my friggin' box. I told you to leave it empty, dammit.'"

"Can we get back to me?" Carl whined. "I thought you wanted me back, but you care more about notes than me." He began to sob loudly.

_Your fans need you_

_The world needs you_

_Would you not rather have your ridiculous Christopher?_

_Signor, never. We want you_

_Major Domo, first man on the stage _

_Please sing again_

_We're even willing to beg_

_Can you not bow to their cheering applause_

_Think of how they cheer for you_

_Major Domo _

_You must sing again_

_The music pines_

_And the words die without you_

_How can you deny us your dancing_

_Dance, Major Domo again_

_Major Domo,_

_I'll dance, I'll dance again_

_I'll dance to cheers_

_When I appears _

_On that stage_

"You can't use 'appears' that way," Francine said.

"Shut up," Carl snapped. "Let me finish."

_Think of their hands_

_Which they'll beat into pulp_

_Trying to clap hardest for me_

_Major Domo,_

_My dance will never pass_

_I'll dance again_

_And the applause won't end_

_Think how I'll shine _

_Next to slobs like you_

_I dance Major Domo again_

_Who'd belive a patron_

_Desperate to have an dancer_

_Rowina and that snot_

_We know they were together_

_It'd be a great story in a play_

_But plays are boring _

_Come see the Ballet_

_At 52 Via dell Artista's_

_Major Domo_

_We are are the ground_

_The world is waiting_

_And hows it's hating Christopher_

_Brighten the stage with that decage old bond_

_Dance Major Domo again!_


	9. El Goato

Capitola Eight

**I'm just saying … I know Il Muto means "The Mute", but I like the name El Goato.**

The actors were all in place for El Goato, the new ballet. Carl: the Lord, Penelope: the Confidante, Christopher: the Goat.

"Hey Christopher," said Matthew. "Why do you have a bruise on your head?"

"I, er, fell on it," Christopher mumbled, not wanting to say a weird, masked, hot woman had smacked him with a giant hammer. He re-arranged his curly white goat wig to hide the bruises.

"Shut up, you snots," said one of the fops.

"Fops suck," Christopher muttered.

"Quiet!" hissed the fop.

The curtains opened. Christopher had to crawl around stage, occasionally "Bahhing!" The Confidante, played by Penelope, began to sing and dance.

_No one knows that that goat has driven my lord insane_

_If all those fops knew what I know_

_It would truly ruin the show_

_I must be sure everything he says is so mundane_

_Everything he says is so mundane_

Christopher "Bahhed!" Fop Main #1 prepared for his role.

_My lord, this party is wonderful_

_I really love that goat in the corner_

_Adds such décor_

_Saddly, we must leave_

The fops left the room. Christopher "Bahhhhed!" some more. Carl preened, and began to dance.

_Confidante, away with this masquerade_

_Bring me the goat that makes me laugh_

_Lowly Goat you make me laugh_

_Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee,_

_Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee_

_Time I had some time to be insane in private_

Penelope joined in again. Christopher "Bahhhed!"

_Lowly fops, they'll never know._

_Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo_

_Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo_

_If they knew it would ruin the show_

"Did I not tell you to keep your fat asses the hell out of my box?" boomed a female voice.

"She's here, the Phantessa of the Ballet," whispered Matthew.

"That voice!" Christopher, as the goat mask slid down his face.

"Your part is silent, you little goose!" Carl snapped. "Er, hem hem. On with the show."

The music began again. Far up on the balcony, Erika glared at all the fops in the audience. "Time for a little joke. Show them who's a goose."

Erika stayed on the balcony, ready to perform some ventriloquism. When Carl next opened his mouth, a curious thing happened.

_Confidante, away with this masquerade_

_Bring me the goat that makes me _HONK!

Carl shreiked girishly, and clapped a hand to his mouth. Everyone laughed hard. The orchestra began the music again.

_Lowly Goat you make me _HONK!

_Hee, hee, _HONK! _hee, hee,_

_Hee, hee, hee, hee _

HONK!

HONK!

HONK!

"What's HONK!" Carl screamed and ran offstage.

Capitola Nine


	10. The Kiss

Capitola Nine

Andrea and Francine leaped on the stage. "Er, uh, yeah, well, we, uh. Ummmmmmm. Hmmmmmmm." Andrea stammered.

Francine hmphed! "We are sorry for this. We shall have our replacement, Christopher Deeá," Everyone cheered. "He shall fill in in a few minutes. Until then, we, well, have nothing for you. Please just sit still and stare blankly about."

Signor Giry rushed Christopher to his room. He quickly stripped off the goat costume and put on the Lord costume. Or half of it. Rowina stormed in his room.

"Oh Christopher!" She squealed. "Oh, you get to play the lead. I'm so happy." She crushed him in a hug. Signor Giry crushed his fist to his mouth to stiffle his laughter.

"Rowina," Christopher whispered. Remembering Signor Giry, he turned towards him. "Can we have a moment alone?"

"Sure," he grumbled. "But remember you have to be onstage in no less than ten minutes."

"I really like you, Christopher," said Rowina once he was gone.

"I like you too, Rowina. How about we have dinner?"

Rowina shreiked in happiness. She smashed her lips against Christophers. She let go rather quickly, seeming embarassed. Christopher pulled her back, and they made out for a solid seven minutes.

"Umm, baby, oh shit! I gotta get ready for the show!" Soon, they both left. Christopher carelessly knocked over a bouquet that he hadn't noticed sitting on his dresser. It was a bouquet of black roses. Just like the kind Erika gave him.


	11. Erika's Revenge

Capitola Ten

When the door clicked shut, Erika slowly emerged from the shadows. She picked up the bouquet, tears dripping onto the floor.

_I granted you my dancing_

_Made your dance improve_

_But now, you leave with her_

_Refused me and confused me_

_She was bound to love you_

_When she saw you dance_

"Oh, Christopher," Erika sobbed. Her hands trembled as she filled with a terrible fury. She tore the bouquet apart and scattered the flowers.

She ran up to the roof of the building, then ran to the edge. She pause. "You will rue the day you did not do, all the Phantessa demanded of you."

**Okayyyy, this is a little short. Sorry, it's a bit of a piece.**


	12. Hoping You Were Here With Me Again

Capitola Eleven

Christopher awoke in the middle of the night, pining for his mother. He went down to the street to order a carriage. When he went back to change, Erika appeared. She used her hammer to knock out the real coach driver. She hooded herself and sat in the driver's seat.

Rowina saw all this, and grabbed her horse, galloping after them, desperate to save Christopher.

Soon Christopher came back out. They drove to the cemetary. Erika sneaked around back to Gwenuivere Daaé's (Gustave Daae) grave. Christopher slowly walked through the graves.

_You were once, my only friend_

_I care only for you_

_You were once, my loving Mother_

_Then it all went wrong_

_Hoping you were here with me again_

_Hoping you were here with me_

_At times I thought _

_You'd never rot_

_How very wrong I was_

_Dark grey stones_

_The weeds are tangled_

_It is dark and dank_

_You were once a great beauty_

_Buried in the dirt_

_Too many days_

_Fighting your gaze_

_Why can't Erika just die?_

_Hoping you were here with me again_

_Knowing that you'll still be dead_

_Make her forgive_

_Teach her to live_

_Without me to teach_

_No more Erika, _

_Now I've got Rowina_

_We're getting married_

_So screw you, Phantessa of the Ballet! _

Erika ran out with a cry of rage. She brandished her sword, and took a swipe at Christopher. Just the, Rowina galloped in. She leaped off her horse, and she and Erika proceded to duel.

Eventually, and after Rowina got her arm cut, she had pinned Erika down. She raised the sword, ready to srike.

"NO!" shouted Christopher, surprising everyone, even himself. "Don't kill her. Not this way."

Rowina grumbled. She and Christopher got back on her horse and rode back to the ballet.

"Let it be known," Erika rasped. "That Rowina has begun this war!"


	13. Sir Gigolo

Capitola Twelve

The next day, Andrea and Francine announced they would be putting on a new ballet. Sir Gigolo. Christopher was to dance Sir Gigolo. Carl would be his servant.

Christopher was terrified of playing the part. He knew that he would be taken by Erika if he performed.

Because it was really Erika's fault. Erika wrote the ballet. Erika forced them to put on the play. And it was Erika's fault what happened that night.

Penelope walked behind a curtain, as her character was supposed to do. Erika swooped down (no one noticed) and killed Penelope. She walked on stage, disguised as Penelope disguised as Sir Gigolo's lady.

The big duet began.

_You have shown your face_

_In hunt of your genuine need_

_In hunt of that hope which until now is being still_

_Still_

_I have resurrected you_

_That our desire's will grow tonight_

_In your heart you've already yielded to me_

_Discontinued your protection_

_Wholly yeilded to me_

_Now you are here and so am I _

_No thoughts no more_

_You've chosen,_

_Chosen_

_At the place where we decide_

_No looking back now_

_Our sport of holding back is at its end_

_At the place where all is clear_

_No questions left_

_Just close your eyes and let me win tonight_

_What intense inferno will burn our souls_

_What lush craving feeds our lives_

_What pleasant pleasures lie before us_

_At the place where we decide_

_The last doorstep_

_What sweet not spoken surprise will we find_

_At the place where we decide_

Christopher gulped before dancing.

_You have renewed me_

_To the point where all logic leaves_

_To the point where to speak is to perish_

_Perish_

_I have arrived_

_Trying to figure out why that I'm here_

_In my mind I see you as a monster_

_Taking me down with you_

_I see a monster_

_Now I see two_

_I'm the monster_

_The monster_

_At the place where we decide _

_We have to choose now_

_This passion ballet had now shown its face_

_At the place of no morals_

_I have no questions_

_But this: How long before I'm in your arms_

_When will the heart begin its sprint_

_The closed off bud burst in blossom_

_When will the world burn down _

_Among us_

They sang together, moving to the center of the stage.

_At the place where we decide_

_The last doorstep_

_The river's crossed_

_And now we can't go back_

_We're at the place where we decide_

Erika now had Christopher in her arms. She suddenly fired a shot at the giant mobile hanging from the ceiling. She hit the rope holding it up. The mobile crashed, setting the theatre afire.

Erika knocked Christopher out, (how she loved that hammer!) and dragged him down to her lair.


	14. Down In The Lair

Capitola Thirteen

Rowina grabbed the front of Signor Giry's shirt.

"Where has she taken him?" she shrieked. "Show me!"

"Okay," said Signor Giry. "I never liked that woman."

Back in the lair, Erika had forced Christopher to put on a wedding suit. He fought back.

"I don't know why you care about me. You're really hot, you could snag any guy! Except me, of course."

"You just don't get it. I love you." Erika sighed. "You don't know what that means to me. It happened when I was a little girl."

"We were attending a ballet. My Father was the Phantom of the Opera in Paris. After the ballet, I accidentally knocked off his mask. They all saw his face."

"They chased Erik out on to the streets. When he tripped and fell, the crowd pounced. They beat Erik with any weapon they had available. When they were done, Erik was a bloody pulp in the street."

"I screamed when I saw Father. I sobbed as I ran back to the Royal Italian Ballet. No one noticed when I crawled down a trapdoor in the theatre."

Erika turned, crying to Christopher. "I feared since they had hated my father. I was scared they would shun me too. Now I live here, and I am comfortable. But I love you, I want you to stay here. And you will."

Right then Rowina ran in the lair. "Let him go!" she yelled. She waved her gun in the air. "I'll shoot!" She shot the pistol, and the ball went no where near Erika.

Erika pulled her own pistol out. She grabbed Rowina, holding her with one arm, the other ready to shoot her. "Tell me you love me!" Erika shreiked. "Say you'll stay! Or she dies!"

Christopher didn't know what to do. They heard chants from the ballet crowd. They were trying to find them. While Erika wasn't looking, Christopher pulled out the giant hammer.

When Erika turned back to Christopher, he hit her with the hammer. Erika passed out.

"Let's go," Rowina said. "We'll let her live."

"But Rowina, she tried to kill you!"

"We're leaving!"

"Only if I'm allowed to loot!"

"Okay."

Christopher grabbed the snow globe that Erika admired so much. But he dropped it on his way out. (His arms were too full of other looted tings.)


	15. Cast Call

Capitola Fourteen

1892

Sixty years later, Rowina bought the snow globe for her dear Christopher. He was dead. She brought it to his grave. When she reached his grave, she was surprised to see a bouquet of black roses lying on the tombstone.

**I hope you liked it. If there was any confusion as to which character was which, I'm providing a cast list.**

**Signor Giry – Madame Giry**

**Penelope - Piangi**

**Carl - Carlotta**

**Signorina Le Flub – Monsieur Le Fevre**

**Signorina Andrea – Monsieur Andre**

**Signorina Francine Monsieur Firman**

**Rowina - Rauol**

**Matthew - Meg**

**Gwenuivere Deeá – Gustave Daae**

**Christopher Deeá – Christine Daae**

**The Phantessa of the Ballet Less Commonly known as Erika – The Phantom of the Opera Less Commonly known as Erik**


End file.
